Derek with a Dollop of Dasey
by victoria alexandra
Summary: It’s the classic Prince and the Pauper story with a twist, also add a possible Cinderella ending and see where it leads. What happens when the prince falls in love with a girl he never thought he could have? Will he walk away from his life of privilege
1. Preview

I do not own Life With Derek…Yet

This is a preview to see if people want to read this story :)

It's the classic Prince and the Pauper story with a twist, also add a possible Cinderella ending and see where it leads. What happens when the prince falls in love with a girl he never thought he could have? Will he walk away from his life of privilege or will he turn his back on true love? Find out in "Derek with a Dollop of Dasey".


	2. Daring Derek “Disappears”

Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek…Yet.

**Our Darling Derek and**** the beginning of h****is Pirate escapades: (Daring Derek "Disappears")**

Setting: Derek's Royal Chambers

"Sam!!! _**Sam**_!! **SAM**!"

"Ye..yes Your highness."

"How many times do I have to say: cut the formalities. Sam."

"At least, once more your highness"

"Sam", Derek says with a warning tone

"Yes your highness", Sam replies in a slightly joking and slightly sarcastic way, obviously meant to annoy his best friend.

Derek releases a sigh… "You know, you're like my brother, please just call me Derek"

"Wow did the great Derek just say please"

Derek sends Sam a glare

"Alright, Alright, What is it DEREK?" Sam asks.

"I have a new plan to escape."

"Haha liked it worked so well last time. Let's see, if I remember correctly they caught you half way over the fence, right? I distinctly recall a trouser leg caught on what was it again..?"

"A rose bush", Derek mumbles quietly to himself, barely audible enough for Sam to hear

"Ah. Yes. A rose bush and remind me was not your daring "escape" taking place during the annual rose ceremony".

"Well.. umm. I do not recall. Hmm hmm…" Derek coughs into his sleeve as Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Ok so that one did not go as planned… "Derek says as he tries to reason with Sam.

"Well there was that time you dressed as a girl. That one worked well. Right… Dereka?" Sam grins devilishly. "Or the time you…"

"Enough, Sam. I get the point. But this time it is fool proof."

"Didn't you say that last time?" says Sam once again grinning devilishly

"S-A-M!!!"

"Yes your highness"

"Do we have to do this again?" Derek says getting frustrated by his friend and advisor.

"Fine, what is your plan? Although, I still do not understand why you don't settle down and (g-d forbid) MARRY. Like your younger brother Edwin".

"UhcoughChoke Gargle" Derek Stutters. "Are you serious?"Derek finally manages to get out

"Yes" Sam replies with a deadpan look on his face.

"Okay haha!!!!!" Derek fake laughs then with a straight face and the appropriate quotation hand gestures says "SO, the plan is "Like" the ancient Vikings I am "going" to go own a voyage to prove myself. In reality, we are going to find some random guy that looks a lot like me and he will take my place. While, I sneak off to have some fun. winkIf you know what I mean."

"Do you even want me to go into detail at how many ways this plan can go wrong" Sam exclaims

"No…Listen. You will be on the ship with the lad guiding him. Thus, nothing could go wrong" Derek pronounces.

"Derek, friend, it's not the "lad" I am worried about. It's you. Let's say you die or get into trouble. Is the boy supposed to "be" You for the rest of his life? When will you return? How is this supposed to work? Can you answer these questions?"

"Sam…"Derek starts.

"No! How will I be able to help you? I won't do this."

"Don't Worry it will work"

"Okay... I guess I trust you"

The plan was agreed upon. Derek has three years of freedom. If he doesn't return, they are going to fake the death of the man, who masquerades as Prince Derek. They have Edwin to take the throne, so neither is that worried about the kingdom. It was also decided that Derek should leave his kingdom, because his subjects know what he really looks like. And so our adventure is about to begin.

Setting: The docks of London. Four months after Derek's and Sam's talk

"This is really it Sam. Do you have the man ready?"

"Yes"

"I know this is a lot to ask, but can you do me one last favor?"

"Depends Derek."

"If I don't come back, will you tell my family; Dad, Edwin, and my little Smarti, that I love them."

"I will Derek"

"And…I'll deny this under torture but… I'll…"

"I know Derek, I will miss you too."

"Bye, Sam"

"Goodbye, Derek."

Derek starts walking down the dock, and then starts running. It's finally the time. I can taste freedom. Breathe it. Almost to the merchant ship. I cannot believe it. I am going to be a stowaway. This is so exhilarating.

Derek dressed in his "Regular" people clothes, joins the crew. For some reason he seems to blend in. Lots of times new people join in the middle of journey because Sea- life is difficult and death occurs. He was also thankful for the fact that Sam and he had spent countless hours working out for the ladies and practicing new sword techniques. The only thing Derek did not enjoy about his new life was the physical labor. With Derek's natural happy go lucky attitude and general charisma, he was able to become popular very quickly. The one thing they did not like about him was that he sounded pretentious and a know –it-all because of his obvious education. Most looked past this and for the next two months until they were to have the fateful run in with the fierce pirate Rogers, Derek was having a blast. How was he supposed to know that his new best friend Bartholomew was in fact a pirate? Or for that matter, that his friend was also the reason his life would be spared?

In the middle of the night, Derek was shaken awake by his friend Bartholomew. "Hurry we need to get on the other ship before the Pirate raid begins!"

"What?" Derek mumbles still half asleep and half- hung-over from the night before. "Okay, lets go"

The next morning Derek awoke to find himself in unfamiliar barracks. Then slowly realization hits the night comes rushing back. Bart had thrown him a sword and said "use it you must. Hurry! Hurry! Before they catch on."

As they were rushing across the deck of the merchant ship he hears Bart call out to him and cry "Hold on to the rope, until you get across. There might be a battle."

There wasn't a battle though, because the pirates attacked in the middle of the night. The merchant ship gave up their cargo with little motivation. Although, that did not stop the pirates from setting the ship on fire.

Wait… Derek thinks to himself. What does that…make me? Am I a Pirate? A Pirate Prince? What's going on?

Authors Notes:

I am SOOOOOOO SOOOOO Sorry for not updating sooner. I plan to get three or four chapters written over the summer because I go to a very intensive school and with my extracurricular activities, I have no time for myself. Also, I was unable to update because I was away at the lake. I do know that Later on in the summer closer to the end of July and the beginning of August I will be away for three or four weeks so… I will most likely be unable to update. Also for those who commented on the preview and said to go ahead and write, Thank you. I have thus far really enjoyed it and hope you will as well. Oh and even if you have already reviewed. I still like more input. Thanks :). You all are the best. Hope your having a great summer.


	3. A dark and Stormy night

Hey everyone I am so sorry that I did not write sooner. An event happened that changed my writing plans. My sister literally met this guy and five days later they decided to get married. I just spent two weeks in Mexico for their wedding. It's weird but they really are in love. The way he looks at her as if she is the only person in the room. I know I want that when I am older. I also was just delivered the news that my other sister is preggers with a baby boy :). Consequently, because I still have to study for my perimit and do all of my summer reading, I will be unable to update more than one or two more times over the summer. Also, I go to a very intensive prep school, in which I will be taking 3 AP classes plus sports that will inevitably drain most of my time. I plan on finishing this story it's just that it may take longer than we all would like. Lots of love to any fans and/or those that reviewed. And unlike others who don't mean it, I really do think y'all are really the best.

Love,

Sexi lexi aka the Lex-i-nator

PS. This will be a rather short update because of the aforementioned summer reading.

Now on with the story :)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter title: A dark and Stormy night

Setting: A village in northern England on the coast

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, little Sammy"

"Why would prince Derek be a Pirate **Prince**…oh wait I think I just answered my own question"

"Would you like me to get with the story or are you going to chit-chat all day".

"Sorry, Grandpa… (long pause and silence)…oh please continue"

"Hmm… let me see where was I. Oh yeah I remember"

The old yet still strong grandpa picks up the squirming and giggling Sammy as he jokingly throws Sammy in the air as if to represent crashing waves and shouts

"Help!Help! Man over board"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek was finally getting over his initial shock of becoming a pirate. Really the life wasn't so bad. It was if he had never turned to a life of crime. Once again his charismatic personality allowed him to rise to the top of the popularity totem pole. It also helped that his friend Bart happens to be the Pirate Captain's son and heir to the ship thus almost immediately scoring Derek rep points. Ironic, no? Derek being royalty himself it is no wonder that the prince of a country and the prince of a ship would not only be two of a kind, but best friends as well. All in all life is good and the ocean feels like home.

The one thing he hated is when people either commented on his somewhat girlie hands because of their uncalloused exterior or ask about his past life. Most people figured he had some tragic accident or something and did not press the matter because Derek was best friends with Bart. Although, there were those who hated Derek on sight, these were sinister people within a somewhat decent society of ruffians. They hated Derek because he was popular and because the Captain liked him or rather favored him.

There were many reasons for the captain to like Derek. With Derek being a prince and all he had learned how to use and master swords and pistols a very useful talent when being a pirate. For It was common practice for the family to go hunting during the appropriate season. After all he came from a life of privilege. The Captain also loved Derek's quick wit and sharp tongue even if he was lazy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek would always remember his first real act of piracy. He would think about it for the rest of his days and mourn the day he lost some of his innocence. It was in self-defense that he accidentally killed a man. It also happened to be the man that was plotting Derek's overthrow from grace.

It was in the middle of stormy night the pirates were rejoicing they had finally spotted the merchant ship of the Suzanna. They had be searching for months, because the ship is reported to carry jewels and riches of astronomical and exorbitant proportions. Within her cargo lie Asian silk and Turkish coffee not to mention the emeralds ,rubies, sapphires, and the biggest diamond in the known world. This is a pirates dream. One could retire after this and pirate crew had spotted her.

The captains policy when taking over ships is one in which it is as peaceful as possible. He does this not because he doesn't want to harm the people on the ships they attack but he genuinely cares about his crew. This might seem odd but the life of a pirate is actually full of rules and regulations. Codes if you will. Every member of the ship is assigned a specific position for taking over the targeted ship. Derek's job was once they take over the ship to find the largest diamond. They knew because it was extra precious it would probably not be hidden with the other cargo.

Now the perfect time to attack was upon them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek slightly nervous looked around the room searching for the diamond. He was carrying two pistols and a sword. Early Bart had gone to battle and was now presently guarding Derek's back as he searched the Captain of the Suzanna's Cabin. Derek used his brain and figured there must be some secret compartment somewhere that held the treasure. He was right.

Once he found the diamond he quickly pocketed it and headed outside only to be stopped by Max his only enemy on board the pirate ship. It had been clear from the beginning that Max did not like Derek. Although no one really knew why.

Derek runs up the stairs towards the deck. He stops and quickly draws his sword when he sees the blade coming for his heart. Derek pars the blow and looks up into the face of his assailant. "Max what are you doing?" Derek yells furiously trying to be heard over the pounding rain.

In a bone chilling response Max replies "I'm killing you and becoming the Captains favorite once again. You took that from and I intend to get it back." As Max once again aims for Derek's heart.

"Stop it" Derek yells. "It doesn't have to be this way"

It is obvious Max doesn't care and starts attacking with more earnest.

Derek did not mean for happened next to happen. After blocking, Max's blows he finally felt the cut of the blade on his shoulder. In shear reaction, Derek thrust his sword towards Max and accidentally impaled Max in the heart. Derek removes his sword quickly.

But it's too late the damage has been done Derek killed a man and a part of Derek's soul at the same time.

The storm is raging harder now. In the heat of battle, Derek had ingnored what was going on around him. All Derek knew was that he had to get back to the pirate ship as soon as possible. He had to do it before they set the merchant ship a flame.

With a crash landing Derek makes it back to the Pirate ship. He hears Bart and various other crew members in the background telling him tie himself to the ship. And Derek would have done just that but he didn't have time a huge wave came across and wiped him over the edge.

The next few minutes of his life are a bit hazy. All he can really recall is hearing someone shouting

"Help!Help! Man over board"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek to this day does not know if it was god or his luck that sent the broken door of the ship towards him. All he knew was that he wanted to survive. Needed to survive. At once he swam his way over to the door and latched on for dear life. Afterwards he succumbed to the darkness that overwhelmed him surrounded and invaded his senses. It overrode his system and enveloped him in a cold cocoon of darkness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sammy!!! _**Sam**__**my**_!! **SAM****MY**!"

"Yes, daddy?"

"It's time for bed"

"NO!!! I want to hear the end of grandpa's story"

"Tomorrow son. Tonight it's time for bed."

"But Daddy"

"Don't argue go to bed"

"Trust me, Sammy, I promise to finish the story for you, ok?"

Sammy slowly walks out hunched over as if depressed and sends a glance back with a sad puppy dog face as if pleading once more for his father to allow him to hear the story. His father shakes his head telling him to go to bed. And with a final sigh Sammy heads off to do just that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As he lay in bed that night Sammy thinks to himself, "I guess, I will find out more tomorrow"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay, okay I know there is no Casey yet but trust me she is coming. I mean after all the title is Derek with a Dollop of Dasey Please review I love you all :)!!!!


	4. I think I see an Angel

**School starts ****tomorrow:****(. I will probably have an update either this coming weekend or the one after that… It depends on how school is going. Once again, I am sorry to say this is a short update, but I stayed up to write it for you so hopefully, you're not too angry with me. I beg of you though if you like the story could you send me just a tiny little review it could even just say: hey and that would be fine. Thanks for reading it :)!!!!**

**I don't own life with Derek…Yet :) **

Casey:

Have you ever awakened to the feeling that something monumental was going to happen? That after years of the world being against you, something good finally comes your way.

Do you believe in fate? That at every moments their two choices and with each choice made a new destiny forms.

Well, Casey believed in fate. She knew that when she awoke in the middle of night with a gnawing urge to go down to the ocean that she should comply with her gut.

She would not know for many many many months later that she would be thankful for her decision.

Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC

Casey could clearly see the evidence of the storm from her perch on top of the cliffs. The beach was laden with debris's and other unmentionables from the ocean. She could plainly make out the beach because of the moon's night rays. (Night rays that lead lovers into each other's arms). At first glance she missed sight of his limp body, but upon closer inspection she saw him.

Casey in a terrorized panic ran to the ocean as fast as her dress clad legs could take her. She could make out a better shape and could confirm it was in fact a man, or a woman in breeches... His body was partially attached to a door. Thus, the reason she did not notice him at first. She couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. As she makes the seemingly infinite climb to the bottom of the cliff, she wonders where he comes from. She looks out to sea and sees the remnants of a burned merchant ship and pirate ship making a get way. They must be some distance away if she could not have heard the cannon, but obviously too close to her beach for her liking.

When she finally reaches him after several tumbles she sighs in relief, at finding him alive, but barely breathing. She hears him mumble something about pirates and a diamond. Casey can hardly process what's going on let alone actually discern what he is saying.

After making sure he was breathing she actually looks at what he is wearing and what he looks like. Based on his slightly wealthy, although considerably dirty, clothes she can tell he has money. From this she decides he must either be a merchant or a merchant's son. After all, he just came from the ship.

Wow, Casey muses to herself, he is handsome. With his white shirt plastered to his body she can see every muscle clearly defined and she likes what she sees. Although, it is not really his body that looks addictive it's the way his hair is short, but a little too long to be cute and fashionable.

When it seems he is waking up. It dawns on Casey that she should probably call for help.

"Help, Help,Help" Casey screams at the top of her lungs. She knows her guards are within shouting distance and if she yells help they are probably on their way.

Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC

Old man and grandson:

"Am I in heaven? Because I think I see an angel."

"Grandpa"

"Yes Sammy" the old man cheekily replies with a hint of sarcasm and an even larger hint of annoyance.

"That's really corny" Sam replies with smirk-ish grin

"Oh..Uh" the grandpa stutters "DO you want me to finish the story or what, because I can stop anytime"

"I'm sorry please continue"

"I thought so" The Grandpa at first retorts smartly until he realized he was proud of beating his own grandson. The old man chuckles to himself, I guess some personality traits never change.

"Well where was I" the grandpa clears his throat and starts again

"Am I in heaven? Because I think I see an angel."

Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC

Derek:

I feel her touch me to check and see if I'm alright. I feel an immediate surge to my groin. Wow that's awkward. I hope she doesn't notice because these are my pair of pants that leave nothing to the imagination.

I repeat myself, I don't think she heard me the first time…

"Am I in heaven? Because I think I see an angel."…

SLAP!!!! (The sound can be heard all the way to Canada!!!)(sorry I thought it was a little funny)

She..she..she slapped me. Most women love it when say something mushy like that. It's a deal breaker. (I've got to protect my tough guy rep HUhhh!!!)

Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC Dasey DC

Casey:

I feel so bad. I don't know what made me react that way. Normally, I am not abusive. I swear… There's something about him that just pressed my buttons. I don't even know his name and yet I can feel we will have a very draining relationship. Well, at least he's good looking. Heck, he is nothing like my fiancé, whom I have never met…but I imagine he's ugly. Right? He has to be or why else would he go for a match?

Okay, brain stop spasing and focus. The guys just been unconscious ask him questions.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Pri..coughDerek…my name is Derek" He replies

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Casey"

"Beautiful name" he says before he passes out. (Yeah that's attractive :))

I stare at his closed eyes right as my guards reach us. I wonder why I did not tell him I am a princess. Still, there is something about him I can't put my finger on. His voice gives him a sense of arrogance and yet he also seems educated, but I cannot really be sure.

"What is a matter Milady?"

"I found this boy..well man on the beach, unconscious, let's take him to the palace. I saw that he came from a destroyed ship. More about that later though, he needs tending to. On second thought lets take him to the village. I don't want him to realize…" Casey tapers off lost in thought

"Realize what..? your highness"

"Nothing lets go to the village"

**Yeah, I know this was poorly written, but I wanted to continue the story a little bit for everyone :)**


	5. An Angel That Hits a Lot

**Once again, I am sorry to say this is a short update, but I stayed up to write it for you so hopefully, you're not too angry with me. I beg of you though if you like the story could you send me just a tiny little review it could even just say: hey and that would be fine. Thanks for reading it :)!!!!**

Where am I? The only thing I remember is a woman so beautiful she takes my breath away. (I'm getting soft. That was corny.)Well, there are some other faces. There is this little girl; she's so cute when she smiles. Are we a family? No, that's not right. Why does my head hurt or my body ache? I don't want to open my eyes. I can feel the sun's rays and I know I'll get that feeling where my eyes hurt. I guess if I do it slowly.

Derek slowly tries to open his eyes. Ouch… okay I guess not. Let's try this again. Okay better better. I can do this.

No no can't pain PAIN. Wait…

It hit me then "Who am I!!!!???!!!" I shout shooting up in bed. I don't know why but something feels wrong. The room around me is drab. It's not good enough for me. Oh my eyes hurt. "Damn it" I curse loudly and soon I found myself in a heap upon the floor with the covers strewn everywhere after flailing my arms for what seems like hours. As my head hits the ground, I see her again. She has a worried look on her face. I cock my head to the side and wow from this vantage point I can see her ankles and part of her legs. Come closer. I think. Yes!!!!

Wow her legs are even better than I imagined. Perfectly sculpted, if she is my wife, I am one lucky man, except, I can't seem to remember her name. I let her get closer. I hear her ask me if I'm okay. I decide to play up the helpless puppy factor. I let out a groan of sorts as if in pain.

She rushes towards me. Almost within my grasp. When she gets to the perfect spot I grab her ankle and pull her down. At first she lands on top of me with a thud, but soon I have her pinned beneath me.

DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey

At first I'm speechless and I freeze. I look into his eyes the brown with flecks of both green and gold, basically there gorgeous. Then he goes in for the kiss. All I can think is I want this. Maybe I let him take my first kiss and that will be all. I won't respond. He will just kiss me and that will be all.

At first our lips barely touch. I know I said I wasn't going to respond but as he pulled away, I couldn't let it end there I thrust my mouth up to meet his. For a second, he is smirking as if he knew I would instantly turn to mush. That conceited jerk. And for what seem like a few minutes that was more like a half hour. We are lying there on the floor. His hands roaming, mine roaming. His naked chest pressed against my disheveled dress.

Wait, to fast!!! I don't even know him. He had the audacity to just kiss me. I don't think so!!!!!! I pulled away so fast he didn't know what hit him. I then slapped him again for the second time!!!!!! That Jerk!! That very handsome, very built, gorgeous hunk of male whose kiss leaves me breathless. Umm… what was I thinking again… oh yes that JERK!!!

DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey

She slapped me!! That's when some of my memories come back. Wait she slapped me before. Who does she think she is some princess!!! That's going to be her nickname. She is an Icy cold hearted princess and her name… her name.. its on the tip of my tongue. Come on Derek boy remember her name. Wait ahha there's my name. Now think what her's? Caity.. Not Callie, NO!! Casey. Ding ding I think we found a winner.

"Casey, why do you continue to slap me?"

At first, all I get in response is this angry huffy shrill sound, then the as if a bomb exploded…

(Intermission… basically Casey yells at Derek for ten minutes strait. Doesn't even breathe)

DaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDaseyDasey

Its official! I hate this pompous jerk. Why did I even help him? Casey asks herself. I don't know who he really is, for Pete's sake. He could be some serial killer or something.

"I continue to slap you, because you continue to do things that warrant a slap. If you stop misbehaving and stop acting like a general heathen, we can have an actual conversation. I don't see why its necessary for you to continue to maul me! "

He had the audacity to reply with finger air quotes, "As my wife, I would think you would appreciate my tendency "to maul" you"

I slapped him… again

**Yeah, I know this was poorly written, but I wanted to continue the story a little bit for everyone :)**


End file.
